Field
This application relates to computer systems, and more particularly to a system and method for cable management in server rack architecture.
Background
Computer server systems in modem data centers are commonly mounted in specific configurations on server racks for which a number of computing modules, such as server trays, server chassis, server sleds, server blades, etc., are positioned and stacked relative on top of each other within the server racks. Rack mounted systems allow for a vertical arrangement of the computing modules to use space efficiently. Generally, each computing module can be slid into and out of the server rack, and various cables such as input/output (JO) cables, network cables, power cables, etc., can connect to the computing modules at the front or rear of the rack. Each computing module can contain one or more computer servers or may hold one or more computer server components. For example computing modules can include hardware circuitry for processing, storage, network controllers, disk drives, cable ports, power supplies, etc. A large number of cables can be coupled to the computing modules mounted on each server rack. Typically the cables are routed in an organized manner behind each server rack. However, when a large number of cables are connected to computing modules in the rack, cooling airflow can be obstructed and computing modules can overheat and fail.